


A Wolf At The Door

by ElectricPurple89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cello, F/M, Nakedness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter comes home and gets a surprise from Lydia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wolf At The Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnitedKingdomOrgy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitedKingdomOrgy/gifts).



> Ian Bohen posted this on Twitter "A girl cello player is one of the sexiest things in the world." and it made me feel things and then I shared it with the Pydia Pack tumblr and may have made others feel those things, so this is both a present and an apology to the Pack.

It had been a very long day with clients who such idiots. He was so happy to be going home. 

As he approached the door he heard what sounded like someone playing the cello. 

He knew Lydia had been taking lessons for awhile. 

He opened the door and walked in and was immediately taken aback by what he saw.

There was Lydia in the middle of their front room, sitting on a chair, NAKED and playing her cello. 

She was already so beautiful to him, but somehow seeing her there like this made his heart burn with arousal. 

He dropped everything at the door and began to take off his clothes. The blazer. The tie. The shirt. The belt. The slacks. The shoes. Until finally he was as naked as she was.

All the while she never missed a note and kept staring straight into his eyes.

He walked forward with a certain intent until he was almost touching the cello. 

They stayed like that. Staring into each others eyes. Until finally she was finished with the piece. 

She set the bow down and set the cello against the wall. 

She went back and stood right in front of him.

He couldn't hold back any longer. He took her into his arms and began kissing her. 

The moved to the couch where he laid her down and began to kiss her again all over. 

It was as if her body became the cello. His mouth the bow. Her screams of passion the music. 

When he had played out his tune on her they just lay there in each others arms.

"Well that was certainly a nice surprise Lydia."

"Oh you know I do what I can. I sensed you'd had a bad day and thought I might give you a better night."

"Well you certainly succeeded in your mission my dear."


End file.
